Fairytale of Domino
by Roweena5000
Summary: Christmas, a time to share the joy with your loved ones, but also a time of memories. AU Puzzleshippping fluff


Hello and welcome to my latest offering. With this one-shot I wish you all a Merry Christmas if you celebrate, and to you who don't I hope you'll enjoy it just the same.

This story was partially inspired by the song Fairytale of New York, hence the title. *smiles*

**Disclamer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Fairytale of New York by The Pouges.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fairytale of Domino**

The snow was falling down and covering the city in its white blanket.

Outside the window of a green house a small Christmas tree with warm golden lights adorned the front garden, next to it was a snowman with an apple for a nose. The light was slowly fading into twilight, and from the house came a warm glow of lights in every window. Inside the house there was a festive mood, a CD- player with Christmas songs filled the house with music, accompanied by the laughter of children.

"You can't catch me!" The little girl taunted as she ran through the house. Her blonde locks like flowing gold behind her as her older brother chased her down the hall.

"Do not be so sure, sis, I am faster then you!" He shouted back, his green eyes gleaming with joy over their game.

Just then his sister made a sharp turn around a corner calling out behind her: "But I am smarter! So you still cannot catch me!" He heard her giggles as she rushed through the upstairs living room. He laughed and ran faster, "Keep telling yourself that!"

A voice from downstairs made both of them stop in their tracks, the girl peeking out from the living room to hear better.

"Kids, it's time for you to come down now!"

The boy ran up to his sister and took her hand dragging her with him towards the stairs. Together they ran down them, a shouted "Coming Grandpa!" leading ahead of them.

When they ran inside the dining room a man looked up from the table where he had just placed the ham, his amethyst orbs shining with joy. His black and magenta spikes had gray tinges to them and the once golden blonde bangs where of a paler shade. However his eyes had not aged at all, and at the age of fifty-eight Yuugi Mirai had never been happier. The sight of his grandchildren always made him feel blessed. "Grandpa, Grandpa! Can we eat now?" Crystal ran up to him and jumped into his arms, her hazel eyes shining. Yuugi laughed and hugged her and Liam, who had followed close behind her.

"Soon Crystal." He put her down again. "Why don't you and Liam go see if that was your Gramps and parents who just drove up in the front yard?" She nodded happily before they both took off towards the entrance hall, once again running. Yuugi smiled and went back in to the kitchen to fetch the meatballs. It was the last dish and for that he was a bit grateful, to be honest he was not sure if the table could carry any more weight to it. It was already full of the many other dishes.

Stepping back into the dining room, he heard voices and laughs coming from the hall. His smile got even bigger when he heard both Liam and Crystal exclaim in unison; "Mommy, Daddy!" Before; "Aunt Carol! You are so big!" Yuugi laughed a little then, the amazement in the children's voices was adorable.

Yes, his daughter should be pretty big by now. She was in the end of the seventh month of pregnancy after all. He could hear Carol laugh before she answered.

"Yes my little munchkins, soon you will have a little cousin to look after."

"Speaking of that Carol dear, I really think that you should rest some. It was a long trip after all." Steve, Carol's fiancé, never ceased to fuss and worry it seemed.

"I will be fine. I really wish that you would stop treating me like I was made of glass." Her voice belied her words though, she loved that Steve was always looking after her. "And I cannot wait to see Daddy! Where is he by the way?" Crystal answered her question.

"He is in the dining room. Can we eat now?" The girls' impatient question made the whole of them laugh.

"Of course dear." The voice of his daughter-in-law, Susan was heard. "Lead the way."

"Yay!" With happy giggles the children came rushing back in to the dining room, the others following at a slower pace.

Carol looked like she would have been running into the room herself, her green eyes shining with excitement over seeing her daddy again. Steve was escorting her with an arm around her, keeping his impulsive fiancée at a normal walking pace.

The calm that resided in the man with black hair and dark blue eyes seemed to be the perfect balance to Carol's impulsive jitteriness.

Yuugi went to meet them, enveloping his baby girl in a warm embrace.

"I missed you daddy." Carol hugged him as tightly as she could with her belly between them.

"I missed you too pumpkin." He released her and took a step back, still holding her hands, so that he could have a proper look at her. He turned his gaze to Steve and smiled warmly. "The both of you." Looking back to his daughter he could see that the kids were right. Carol really was beginning to be very big. And she was as beautiful as ever.

"It is nice to be back Yuugi." Steve said and put his arm back around Carol. "It really has been too long." Yuugi nodded his head.

"You must come visit more often once the baby is born. And we will too." He added and lifted his gaze to the seventh and last person to come through the door from the hall, just behind Julian, their son and his wife Susan.

Atem looked back at him and even though he too wore the signs of a long life he was still as gorgeous as ever. The wrinkles around his eyes and mouth told the tale of his love for laughter, and the gray tinges to his hair only added to his dashing handsomeness. The ruby orbs shone with warmth at the scene before him. It was so very nice to have all of his family together once more.

"Please have a seat." Yuugi said to Carol and Steve, and moved to welcome the other three as well.

Julian had his arm around Susan, his dark brown hair messy and his brown eyes filled with laughter. What made him laugh this time, Yuugi had no idea; Julian had always been close to a laugh and loved a good prank. Susan was a more serious-minded nature, though she never had far to a smile herself. The golden blonde hair was a mirror to that of her daughters, and her eyes were a fascinating mixture of brown and green.

Before he could say much to them, their eager children swept them away to the table.

Atem had gone to the train station to pick up Carol and Steve, and Julian and Susan had gone with him to keep him company.

"How was the traffic?" He asked Atem as he was enveloped in the embrace of his husband. Atem rested his head on top of Yuugi's as he held him close.

"It was not as bad as I had thought. And the train was only ten minutes late."

"That is good, I got a little worried when the snow picked up." Yuugi sighed in content, being in Atem's arms always made him feel at complete peace. They probably could have been standing there for a while, however, Crystal had other plans. She rushed over to them and said with a pleading whine.

"Grandpa, Gramps, you can hug each other later. I am hungry, can we eat now?"

Atem laughed and let go of Yuugi in favor of lifting his granddaughter up.

"Yes it is time to eat. And I bet you are waiting for your presents too." Yuugi smiled at the little girls' antics. She may be hungry, but the main reason for her rush was no doubt that after the dinner there would be presents.

"Yay!" She flung herself around Atem's neck and made quite the attempt on strangling her poor Gramps.

"Crystal, calm down a bit and behave yourself." Julian called from the table.

"Oh, it is alright Julian." Atem said and sat her back down and watched her run over to her seat next to his son. "It is Christmas after all."

Julian smiled and shook his head slightly. "I know dad, but I still think that the two of you are spoiling the kids too much."

Yuugi and Atem looked a little guilty and shot each other a sideway glance before they both laughed and took their seats by the large round table.

"Is that not our job?" Yuugi asked with a twinkle of his eye towards Atem.

"I believe that it is." Atem replied and smiled back at him. This made all of them laugh.

"I believe that they got you there, dear brother." Carol teased her brother as she served herself some of the ham before sending it along to Steve who sat beside her. Julian shot her a mock glare across the table.

"You just wait until it is you who have to deal with it sis." He chuckled "I will be sure to remind you then." Carol giggled and put a loving hand on her belly.

"Oh, I will not mind. I will also be spoiling this child after all." She smiled warmly.

"Just not too much dear." Steve cut in; Carol stuck her tongue at him.

"You ruin all my fun!" To which Steve responded by kissing her cheek and saying. "I love you too, dear."

"Mommy, what is spoil?" Crystal asked and looked up at her mother with curious eyes.

"Yeah, I want to know too." Liam added and also looked at his mother. Susan raised her head and looked over the heads of her children into the brown eyes of Julian.

"A little help, dear?" She winked at him "After all, you started this."

Julian looked a little dumbfounded before he, with slight hesitation began speaking, now having the full attention of those curious eyes. "Well, you see kids..."

Atem put a hand over Yuugi's that lay on the table between them. He leaned in a little closer so that he could speak into Yuugi's ear.

"They really are a treasure, are they not?" Yuugi smiled and nodded, gently turning his hand over so that their palms met and their fingers laced.

"The greatest treasure of all." He agreed, his family around him like this, and Atem by his side. How could he ever ask for more?

Atem chuckled as Julian did his best to try and explain to his children exactly what 'spoiled' meant. By the look on the small faces he was not fairing very well.

"I do believe that our clever son has painted himself in to a corner." He said with amusement.

"I do believe you are right." Yuugi replied with equal amusement. Julian had used to do it all the time when he was a child. "Do you remember when he tried to explain how it could not possibly have been him who at those cookies?" Atem chuckled again.

"I sure do. If I remember correctly, he ended up confessing without even realizing it at first." Yuugi nodded.

"He did, luckily he has Susan to help him out these days."

And as if one cue, Susan chose that exact moment to get her husband out of the jam he was in.

"What your father is trying to say kids, is that when you attain things without having to work for them in any way you will not learn how life works. And then you will not only be spoiled, but also helpless."

The children thought about this for a while, and then Liam said hesitantly:

"Like, when we do our chores, we get candy and ice cream on Saturdays?" Susan smiled.

"Exactly dear. You work hard and therefore deserve a treat." Crystal nodded, a sententious expression on her face.

"And when I grow up I will know how to take care of my husband and home." Susan smiled at her daughter, Crystal could be quite the little-adult.

"Yes dear, but you are only seven. You do not have to worry about that just yet. And both your father and I take care of each other you know."

"But I already know who I am going to marry." The girl said as she speared a meatball on her fork. They all made wide eyes at the announcement.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Yuugi asked.

"Liam of course." Crystal waved her fork towards her brother. "We already live in the same house, and he needs me since I am smarter then him." She finished before putting the meatball into her mouth.

The adults around the table laughed warmly at her proud and logical announcement. Liam on the other hand blushed madly and refused to look up from his plate for several minutes. Julian rustled Crystal's blond locks and smiled.

"Let us just see what the future carries with it dear. You have many years before you will marry."

The rest of the Christmas dinner continued with the happy conversations and catching up with each other. Liam and Crystal arguing over who would eat the last meatball before Atem informed them that he was going into the kitchen to fetch more. Several hours later they were all sitting in the living room while the children played with their presents in front the open fireplace where a fire sparkled merrily.

Atem and Susan had brought the heated mulled wine (1) in not long ago, and the children quickly filled up on gingersnaps before returning to their play.

Their parents, grandparents, aunt, and uncle were seated on the couch, sipping on the warm beverage while talking silently. They were all tired from a wonderful, yet long, day together. Carol yawned where she sat cuddled up to Steve, who had a happy smile on his face as he held his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick.

"We should go to bed darling, you must be tired."

"Nah, I am good for a little while longer. Besides, we have not told them the happy news yet." She smiled brightly towards her parents as she spoke.

Yuugi and Atem, who where sitting together in a couch on the opposite side of the coffee table, looked curiously at their daughter and her fiancé, who were now both smiling secretly over whatever the news was.

"Happy news?" Yuugi said, lifting his head from Atem's shoulder. "What is it?" Carol beamed.

"Steve got a promotion, he will be head of his department after New Year!"

"Congratulations Steve! You really deserve it after working so hard." Atem said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, congrats man. That is really good news." Julian said, reaching over to shake Steve's hand.

"Thank you. Although, that is not the best part." Steve said and glanced down at Carol. "Do you want to tell them?" She nodded eagerly and turned her eyes back to her parents who now looked slightly confused.

"The best part is... the department is here. We will be moving back to Domino!" She nearly squealed in her happiness of moving back Domino where all of her family was.

Yuugi and Atem looked at each other and then back to Carol and Steve, both with bright smiles on their lips.

"That truly is wonderful news!" Yuugi said and got up to embrace them both. "I cannot say how happy this makes me feel." Atem got up and embraced the both of them as well.

"And me. We truly have missed not having you around here." As he hugged Carol he felt tears in his eyes, tears of joy and relief that their baby girl was coming back to Domino. Carol tightened her hold around his neck.

"I have missed you too dad, so much." She was also crying, and a bit more audibly as well.

Liam and Crystal came over to their parents, confusion and worry written on their young faces.

"Mommy, why is aunt Carol crying?" Crystal asked as she climbed in to her mother's lap, Liam squeezing himself down in between his parents in the couch. Susan put a reassuring arm around each of her children.

"She is crying because she is happy. Aunt Carol and uncle Steve will be moving back to Domino soon." Crystal cuddled into the embrace, her voice sleepy.

"But why is she crying if she is happy?"

"There are many reasons for crying Crystal, and one of them happens to be happiness."

"I always laugh when I am happy." Liam said solemnly and also leaned into his mother. Susan smiled, and so did the rest of the people in the room.

"Yes, laughter is the most usual way to show that you are happy. But sometimes you need to cry too." Liam thought for a minute before speaking again.

"I still like laughing better." Julian laughed and put an arm around Susan and his son.

"So do I, son." He looked up to Susan. "Shall we tell them our news too?" Susan nodded and smiled at her husband.

"Yes, this is a day for joys after all."

The other four turned their full attention towards the couple sitting in the couch.

"There is more good news?" Carol asked and wiped her eyes. Julian grinned.

"Yes little sis, you are going to be an aunt again." Four pair of eyes widened and turned from Julian to Susan.

"You mean..." Yuugi said.

A warm smile adorned the face of the blonde woman with the brown green eyes.

"Yes, I am pregnant, Liam and Crystal is going to have a little brother or sister, and you will be grandparents again." She said to Atem and Yuugi.

Crystal awoke from her half slumber at hearing her mother's words.

"We are? I want a baby sister!" She clapped her hands and bounced in her mother's knee.

"But I want a brother!" Liam said, sounding rather upset.

"You both will have to wait and see. This is not something you can decide." Julian said "It is a surprise for all of us." The children's eyes widened a bit in amazement.

"When will we know?" Crystal asked.

"In about six months." Susan said and pulled her bouncing daughter back from the edge of her lap before she fell to the floor.

The look on both children's faces was mortified.

"But that is forever!" Liam exclaimed, staring at his mother in disbelief. Could itreally take that long before they knew?

Yuugi went over to the couch and bent down to where his eyes met with Liam's.

"I know that it feels like forever now, but you will be there in no time."

"You promise Grandpa?" Two pair of eyes, one green and one hazel looked at him, begging for him to say so.

"I promise. One day you will wake up and then your new brother or sister will be there." He then reached over and hugged first Susan and then Julian.

"Congratulations. This is indeed a day filled with joy." Yuugi once more felt the tears forming in his eyes as he watched the others say their congratulations. This was by far one of the best Christmases he had ever had.

When the excitement had settled down a bit and they were all seated in the couches again Carol yawned again and the children were about to doze off. Crystal still in Susan's lap and Liam cuddled up in his father's lap.

"I believe it is time to get these two into bed." Susan said, trying to stifle a yawn of her own. "Liam, Crystal, go say goodnight to your grandfathers."

The sleepy children went over to the other couch were Yuugi and Atem sat. Small hands rubbed sleepy eyes and then reached up for their goodnight hug. Yuugi hugged Liam and kissed him on the cheek as Atem did the same to Crystal.

"Good night Liam, dream happy dreams." He said to the boy and got a mumbled "You too Grandpa." in return.

"Night Crystal, sweet dreams." Atem said and also got a sleepy mumble in return.

When both children had said their goodnights to Yuugi and Atem they walked over to their parents who was waiting to bring them upstairs and into bed. They would all be staying the night in the house, even though Julian and Susan lived in Domino they always spent the night on Christmas.

"Night, dad, daddy!" Julian smiled and picked the half-asleep Crystal up in his arms. Susan took Liam's hand as the boy reached for her.

"Good night Yuugi, Atem. It has been a wonderful day."

"Good night you two, it sure has." Yuugi waved a little as they left the living room and headed for the stairs.

"We will go to bed too." Carol said and went to hug her fathers goodnight before she and Steve also headed to their bedroom. As she was about to leave the room she turned around. "Are you not going to bed too?"

"In a minute pumpkin, we are just going to see that the fire burns down first." Atem replied and wrapped an arm around Yuugi.

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow then. Sleep well!"

"You too dear, and you Steve." Yuugi said with a smile.

With a final wave the both left the room and Yuugi and Atem was alone. Yuugi leaned against Atem and wrapped his arms around him. The sound of steps on the stair died away and soon the only sound in the house was the crackle of the fire. The silence spread a blanket of peace over the two left in the warm living room. The lights of the Christmas tree and the open fireplace making the room feel like a magical place. And in a way it was, the magic of Christmas seemed to be filling the whole house.

Atem led Yuugi over to the open fireplace, snatching a blanket from the couch as they passed it. They sat down on the floor in front of the fire and Atem wrapped the blanket around them as Yuugi snuggled up beside him.

"Are you happy love?" Atem's rich baritone voice sent sweet shivers down Yuugi's spine. It never ceased to amaze him how that wonderful voice could melt him to mush. He snuggled closer to his love and sighed in contentment.

"Very happy. Did you ever think back then, on our first Christmas together, that we would one day have all of this? Two wonderful children and now a bunch of grandchildren, a family?" Yuugi asked, slight amazement in his voice. Atem snuggled closer to his little one and hummed as he hid his face in Yuugi's soft locks, they seemed to only get softer by the years.

"I must admit that I did not think of much else then you right then and there. But as time passed, I started dreaming. I guess that dreams really can come true." Yuugi chuckled a little.

"They really have for us. I admit that I had little other then you on my mind back then, you really were a sight for sore eyes."

Atem tightened his hold on Yuugi, almost trying to meld with him.

"I still do not know what possessed me to leave you in the first place, it was the biggest mistake of my life." He whispered into Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi turned his head so that he could look into Atem's glowing rubies, a smile on his lips.

"Do not burden yourself with it any longer, love. You came back to me, and that is what is important now." He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Atem's lips, humming in appreciation as he felt Atem push back into the kiss, deepening it. As they pulled back Atem too had a smile on his face.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for finding it in you to forgive me." Yuugi shook his head slowly.

"How could I not? You really know how to convince people. Especially me, I'll never forget that night."

"Me neither."

They both sat in silence by the fire, lost in the memories.

_Atem walked the cold streets of Domino. It was Christmas Eve, and by now he should have been with Yuugi, preferably under mistletoe. He shook his head to rid himself of the tempting thoughts. He could not go back there, Yuugi deserved so much more then he ever could give him. He was barely getting by with two jobs and lived in a crappy apartment in a rundown neighborhood. Not even close to what Yuugi deserved._

_He shoved his gloved hands deeper down into the pockets of his green jacket, walking aimlessly towards the direction of where he lived, no really caring about the cold that kept biting his cheeks. _

_Walking by an alley he spotted something in it, as he stopped he could make out the silhouette of an old man, trying to keep warm under a heap of old news papers. A pair of tired eyes peered up on him, the struggles of life clearly written within their depths._

_"Why so sad, young man?" The man's voice sounded more like the rustle of dry leaves then a human voice. Atem shook his head slowly. _

_"No reason really." He could not have been further from the truth, however he did not feel like sharing his thoughts with anyone at the moment._

_"You are a bad liar, son..." A hacking cough cut the man off. "Why are you not celebrating Christmas? This is no time of year for young folks like yourself to be alone." Another fit racked the old mans body and Atem went down on his knees to help steadying the struggling man. Atem offered a weak smile._

_"I have no one to celebrate with." The words hurt more then he had imagined, and the old man must have caught something in his eyes, cause he smiled too. _

_"You really must work on your skills, if you are so set on lying." The smile widened, showing his yellow teeth. "Why not tell an old man of your worries? I am not going anywhere and perhaps I can offer you some advice." _

_Atem thought for a few minutes. He really had nowhere he wanted to be, well not that he could go to anyway. And the old man was so lonely, it would not hurt to keep him company for a while. And so he began telling his tale, of how he had met Yuugi some months ago. How this perfect angel had flown into his life and brightened it in more ways then he thought possible. _

_About his doubts about the future, how he came to realize that he could never offer Yuugi all that he deserved in life._

_And finally the decision to break up with him a month ago, the tears on Yuugi's face as well as the ones Atem had kept from showing. The confusion that had shone clearly in Yuugi's amethyst pools, and of the hole in his own chest where his heart once had been. _

_All of the duration of his story the old man said nothing, his coughing fits the only sound he emitted. When Atem silenced the man shook his head and sighed deeply._

_"You are very lucky I am this weak, boy. If I had been a few years younger I would have beaten some sense into that thick head of yours!" Another coughing fit took the edge out of the speech but Atem still started and stared down at him in disbelief, eyes widened. The man huffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Oh do not give me that look. You young people of today, obviously have no idea of what really matters." The man spoke with such passion that Atem found himself stunned, his ears strained as to not miss a single word as the raging cough clawed at the mans lungs. _

_"Listen to me, and listen good young man. It matters not what you can offer in wealth if what's in your heart is true. Now tell me, do you truly love this boy of yours?"_

_Atem did not hesitate even for a second before answering._

_"With all my heart." _

_"Then what are you doing here? Talking to an old man that will not live to see another Christmas. Go, go find him and never let him go again!" _

_Atem lowered his head and a single tear trailed down his cheek. _

_"I do not think that I can, the way I left him; I do not think that he ever will forgive me, I cannot ask that of him." He mumbled softly. The man huffed once more._

_"See, that is where you are in the wrong. It is not up to you to make that decision." _

_Atem felt a small seed of hope settling deep in his heart, maybe the old man was right. Maybe, just maybe there was still a chance. He saw Yuugi's face before his eyes and made up his mind. If there were even the slightest chance, he would grab it with both hands. _

_"Thank you, old man." He took off his jacket and gloves and offered them to the man who looked up on him in surprise. _

_"I know that it is not much, but please take these." The man slowly reached for the offered items, hands shaking and a smile forming on his lips, giving a faint glow to a wrinkled face. Atem could tell that once this had been a man who loved to laugh. _

_"You are very kind young man, I thank you." Atem nodded and rose to his feet. He turned and started walking back the way he had come, hoping to catch the metro that would take him across town he sped up his pace._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

* * *

_"Yuugi, are you alright son?" The amethyst eyed young man looked up into the troubled purple orbs of his grandfather, at seeing the worried expression on the old man's face he smiled reassuringly, however the smile did not quite reach his eyes._

_"Yes, Grandpa I'm fine. I was just watching the snow." Yuugi turned his gaze back towards the window and the snow falling outside it, not really seeing the white flakes. _

_The elderly Mutou sighed, it seemed that not even Christmas, which had always been his grandson's favorite time of year, could brighten his mood these days. He went to stand beside the troubled young man, laying a comforting arm around his shoulders. _

_"You miss him, do you not?" Yuugi heaved a deep sigh and crossed his arms. _

_"I do." He turned his head to lock at his grandfather. "I just do not understand why, I thought he loved me. He said that we were forever, and then he left me. Said it was best for me if he did." Turning his head down he whispered: "I guess that he never really did love me." Solomon tried his best to comfort his young grandson._

" _I am sure that he did, Yuugi. What ever made him leave you, the feelings he had for you was real." Yuugi willed the tears threatening to fall away, forcing a smile to his lips as he turned his gaze back up._

" _It is nice of you to say so, Grandpa. But it does not matter any more. It is over, and I would prefer to not look back."_

_"As you wish, Yuugi." Solomon glanced over at the clock hanging on the living room wall; it was past eleven at night. "Just do not stay up too late." With a reassuring squeeze to his grandsons shoulder and a ' good night' he left the room. _

_"I won't Grandpa, sleep well." _

_When he heard the door to upstairs shut Yuugi allowed another deep sigh to escape him, and his shoulders to slump. He had not exactly lied to his grandfather, he really wished to forget and move on. However it was not that easy to do, and no matter how hard he tried he could not help but to look back. It seemed wherever he turned there would be something to remind him. Just earlier tonight when he had cut a pomegranate in two, the crimson flesh of the fruit had instantly thrown another image of crimson into his mind. Yuugi shook his head in frustration, a fruit of all things! He turned away from the window and started towards the stairs. _

_Halfway up the stairs he heard the doorbell ring, making him stop mid step and turn his head around to look back down at the door. Who ever might be ringing on their door this late? _

_He hesitated on whether he should go open it or not, who knew what they might want this late. _

_The bell rang twice more in a rapid manner and Yuugi decided to open, it sounded urgent after all. _

_Walking towards the door he tried to see through the frosted glass beside the door, but all he could make out was a blurry silhouette. _

_Opening the door cautiously, he peered outside, and what he saw made his eyes go wide in disbelief._

_"Atem?" _

_Outside the door stood the very man he had been thinking about for most of the day. He had his arms wrapped around himself in a faint attempt at keeping warm, the black turtleneck and jeans not doing much to keep the cold at bay. "What are you doing here? And why have you no jacket? It's freezing!" He exclaimed and opened the door wide, pulling Atem inside and closing the door. _

_Atem gave a small sheepish smile and absently rubbed his bare hands up and down his arms. _

_"I gave my jacket away." He explained. _

_Yuugi gasped at how pale Atem's normally tan hands were and took them in his own, wincing when he felt how cold they actually were. _

_"How long have you been out in the cold like this?" For the time being, Yuugi forgot everything about how much Atem had hurt him, and all his concern focused on getting him warm again. He dragged him along into the living room._

_"It is not important." Atem said while Yuugi shoved him down in the couch and started wrapping blankets around him._

_"Not important?" Yuugi's voice raised an octave. "Not important that you could freeze to death?" He kept on ranting about how dangerous it was to be exposed to cold for too long, several times mentioning hypothermia, all the while wrapping even more blankets around Atem. For a moment he let him, enjoying the sound of his beloved Yuugi's voice. But he had not come here to be fuzzed over. _

_"Yuugi?" No response, other then yet another lecture on hypothermia. "Yuugi! Aibou, please, listen to me!" _

_Yuugi froze at hearing Atem's slightly raised voice, all the memories of that day washing over him at once. The pain of rejection, the confusion and the hurt, the anger. He narrowed his eyes and glared at the man on his couch, barely visible under all the blankets, the tips of his hair and those ruby orbs the only thing giving away just whom it was sitting there. _

_"Why are you here, Atem?" Suspicion laced his voice, making the words even harsher then he had intended. _

_He saw Atem wince at the words, but it could just as easily have been from the cold, so he shrugged it off._

_Yuugi pressed on, suddenly with all the pent up emotions boiling over. He could not remember another time when he had been so angered, both at his former boyfriend, and himself for so openly showing that he still cared. _

_Angered and saddened by the fact that he did care._

_"You think that you can just show up here, after what you did? Like nothing happened?" Yuugi's voice had risen to a near shout. _

_The wound was still fresh, and the feelings so very much alive. Just what right had Atem showing up at his doorstep like this, calling him aibou, as if nothing had changed? _

_Atem winced again, and this time Yuugi was sure of the reason, however, what Atem answered made him stop dead in his tracks. _

_"None. I have no right to be here, I know that." His voice was a quiet whisper, and Yuugi had to listen carefully to not miss a word. Atem's gaze lifted from the floor to lock eyes with Yuugi as he went on. _

_"But the reason I am here is you. It seems like I cannot live without you, I cannot sleep, breath or eat when you are not there beside me. There is a whole where I used to have my heart, cause I left it here with you." There was an almost desperate tone to Atem's voice now, and Yuugi could not have broken eye contact even if he had wanted to. The fire in Atem's eyes held him captive, stronger then any chains ever could. _

_When Yuugi finally spoke his voice was even lower then Atem's. "Then why did you leave me?" He felt tears burn in his eyes. "Why did you tell me you did not love me anymore?" _

_Atem felt as if a knife had been twisted in his heart when he heard Yuugi's broken whisper and saw the tears in his amethyst jewels. He fought his way out of the blankets and slowly walked up to Yuugi, having to fight hard to not simply throw his arms around the smaller man and never let go. That had to be Yuugi's decision. _

_Gingerly he put a hand on a shaking shoulder, a soft sigh escaping him when it was not pushed away. _

_"Because I was an idiot, and because I was afraid. I am not a rich man, and I thought that I could not give you the life you deserve. I was afraid that if I could not, you would leave me, everyone else has. And I could not bare to have you saying goodbye, so I left before you could." Atem felt hot tears, a mirror of Yuugi's, fall down his cheeks. He ignored them and kept talking, knowing that if he did not now, he would not be given a second chance. _

" _I know that I have no right to ask this of you, but I will just the same. I am sorry Yuugi, so very sorry. I understand if you will not, but all I ever wanted was you, so is there a chance, any chance, of you finding it in your heart to forgive me? I love you Yuugi, and I do not want to live this life without you by my side."_

_Yuugi felt Atem shaking through the hand he had resting on his shoulder, were it from the cold, the tears or both, he had no idea. To be honest he did not feel like he knew very much right then. He wanted to believe Atem, he wanted it so badly, but could he?_

" _How can I trust you now?" His voice was strained from tears. "I want to believe you, I really do, but what is to say you will not leave me again?"_

_He saw the hurt in Atem's eyes and resisted the urge to throw his arms around him and say that he took him back. _

_With a defeated sigh and a feeling of dread Atem took his hand from Yuugi's shoulder and took a step back. He forced a small smile to his lips, ignoring as best he could the pain from his shattered heart as his final hope was crushed. _

"_I understand. I really do." He whispered. "I knew I was asking for too much. Just... Please believe me when I say that I am sorry." _

_Yuugi stood, as if he were frozen, and watched as Atem passed by him, leaving the living room, the thoughts spinning in his head still. _

_He did believe that Atem was truly sorry, the man had never lied to him before. Except when he left me, a voice in the back of his head reminded him. He said that he did not love me anymore, and yet he does. I saw it in his eyes, heard it in his voice. _

_The faint sound of the front door opening and closing woke Yuugi from his stupor. _

_He spun around and ran out in the hall, Atem was nowhere to be seen and Yuugi knew that he had left. He was not quite prepared on the wave of despair that hit him with the realization. _

_What am I doing? _

_He grabbed his coat from the hanger and grabbed a spare, remembering that Atem had none, before he shot through the door. He ran the walkway down to the street, only stopping long enough to see witch way Atem had gone. _

_He saw him walking slowly down the right side of the street, arms wrapped around him against the cold and falling snow. _

_Yuugi ran after him, registering the slumped shoulders and trembling form as he ran. _

"_Atem!" He called out. "Atem, wait!" _

_Atem did nothing to fight back the tears falling or the sobs shaking his body. _

_He had failed, he had found all he wanted, only to be so stupid as to throw it all away. He walked aimlessly, nothing mattered anymore. The sudden call of Yuugi's voice made him stop. Could it really be? _

_He slowly made to turn around, afraid that his mind made him hear things. _

_Just as he had turned fully, a warm body flung itself at him, strong arms wrapping around him. Was he dreaming?_

"_Yuugi?" _

"_I'm sorry Atem! So sorry. Please forgive me!" Yuugi nearly sobbed where he had his face buried against Atem's strong chest. Atem wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Gods, how he had missed this._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for aibou. It was I who failed you, not the other way around." He rested his head on top of Yuugi's, breathing in the wonderful scent that was his aibou's. _

"_But I almost let you go. I almost lost you over some stupid doubts, I almost let you go because I was afraid too." He pulled back so that he could look Atem in the eyes. "Atem, I want us to work. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Can we please try again?" Atem smiled, a warm smile that Yuugi had missed so much._

"_I would wish for nothing more. I know that we can make it this time, I am sure of it."_

"_So am I." Yuugi returned the smile, tilting his head up. "I missed you so much."_

"_I missed you too." _

_Atem slowly leaned in and caught those soft rosy lips with his own. He had dreamed of this moment for so very long. He deepened the kiss, slowly running his tongue along Yuugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance._

_Yuugi gave a soft mewl as he granted his wish, allowing Atem to caress his tongue with his own, engaging in a friendly battle. Yuugi felt shivers running up and down his spine, and he sighed as Atem let his hands trail up in his hair, all the while kissing him. _

_There was no need for more, for now they were both content with kissing, discovering the other all over again. _

_A second and an eternity later they parted, a feeling of bliss encasing them. _

_Yuugi started to laugh softly, ruffling Atem's hair so it was even messier then normal. A huge grin adorned the tan face of his love, and soon they were both laughing as hard as they never had before, falling in each other's arms once more. _

"_I'm so happy right now, Atem." Yuugi spoke through fits of laughter._

"_Me too, aibou. I have never been happier." _

_They stood there in the falling snow for a long while, exchanging kisses and smiles, and laughing some more. It was as if the whole world belonged to them and no_

_one else. _

"_Want to join me for a walk?" Atem suddenly asked and held his arm out for Yuugi to take._

_Yuugi then remembered the extra coat he still had thrown over his arm. He held it out for Atem to take. "Only if you put this on. I still do not want you to catch hypothermia." Atem chuckled and slid the coat on. _

"_I promise, no hypothermia, love." He once more held his arm out and this time Yuugi accepted it, leaning on him. _

_The snow kept falling as they walked the streets of Domino, laughing and talking and kissing the whole night._

The fire had faded down to glowing embers when Atem heard Yuugi's soft snoring, he smiled down at his sleeping aibou, still so very beautiful.

He placed a soft kiss on his forehead, gently shaking him awake.

"Wake up, Aibou. It is time for bed." Yuugi groaned.

I was sleeping very comfortably, thank you very much." Atem chuckled softly.

"I can imagine, though you would not have thanked me if I had gone to bed and left you here." He winked at Yuugi who grinned.

"You would not. You cannot sleep without me there, so don't even try it." He stood and held a hand out to help Atem up. His knee had begun to give him troubles. Atem accepted the hand with a small sigh.

"You are right of course." He leaned in for a kiss before dragging Yuugi with him towards the stairs. "Bed is not the same without you."

"Charmer." Yuugi lifted their joined hands to his mouth and kissed Atem's hand. "You are just lucky that I happen to feel the same way."

"I know I am." Atem said as they entered their bedroom. He spun Yuugi around and wrapped him up in a tender kiss. "I love you, Yuugi Mirai."

"And I love you, Atem Mirai."

Outside their window the snow kept falling, a mirror of that night so many years ago.

* * *

(1) Mulled vine is a beverage traditonlally had along with ginger snaps during Christmas in Sweden, it is to be had warm and consists of red wine which is spiced with cloves, kardamum, cinnamon and pomerans.

Please review!


End file.
